1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to stage and studio lighting, and motion picture, video, film and still photography and more specifically is directed to apparatus and methods to attain color correction, color enhancement, softening of light, neutral density and gelling for umbrella reflectors and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color correction and gelling of umbrella reflector systems has been a problem in many respects. The conventional methods of achieving color correction, gelling, softening and neutral density has many disadvantages. In conventional systems, a way to achieve color correction, gelling etc., is to cover the entire reflector with a color correction filter or gel. In larger size umbrella reflectors, this involves taping together sections of the material being used to achieve total coverage for the umbrella.
The disadvantages in using conventional methods include the need to use large, expensive sheets of color correction filters or gels. This method is not only time consuming, but labor intensive because it requires cutting the gels to shape and placing the gels onto the reflector. This may require the use of large, expensive strands that are heavy and impractical. For standard to large size umbrellas, this method requires more than one person to set up. The storage space required for this conventional gelling technique is another disadvantage. Thus, a need exists for apparatus and methods that overcome the problems and disadvantages in conventional color correction and shading methods used for stage and studio lighting and for motion picture, video, film and still photography.